Client One
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: The first time Jenks meets his future Priority Client. And then when he meets Bella. Please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago but I only just got around to writing it up x Please read and review xx**

The first time J. Jenks met his Priority Client he'd been in the business for not that long a time but he was already being considered as a candidate to take over for his elderly and retiring boss, Mr Edwards. He was quick, thorough, efficient and knew how to keep his mouth shut. That was good for any kind of forger, never mind one working in forging important identifying documents.

He was slowly taken into the office by a shaken assistant where his boss was sitting. The assistant left immediately after.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Jenks had to honestly confess he didn't.

"To meet Client One. Client One is the most important client of all and if you please his standards you will be extremely well-paid. It is only on his say do I can promote anyone to a position of power leading to dealing with Client One." His boss didn't even seen distressed admitting this - he was far too used to going against his usual habits when it came to Client One. Even those working against the law couldn't brave Client One - even those working with the KGB couldn't deal with Client One on a good day, never mind a bad one. To be fair, even he'd never seen Client One on a truly bad day - he only sometimes caught a hint of the terrible anger that lurked behind his eyes, behind the malice.

Jenks gulped slowly. "When will he be here?"

"That's one of the many quirks about Client One." He'd gotten permission to talk about this - after all if he hadn't he wouldn't have mentioned it. You didn't go against the wishes of Client One. "He rarely tells you when he is going to arrive, merely that he's going to at some point that day. He always asks for documents for the same number of people with the same first names and descriptions and has done so for the last thirty years."

Jenks opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"He doesn't change - not once in thirty years have I seen him age. Neither did my predecessor."

There was a buzz on the intercom as the boss's secretary spoke. "A Mr. Hale has just arrived."

Mr Edwards paled slightly and shivered just once. "Send him up immediately ." He turned to Jenks. "Hale is one of the names he uses frequently, as well as Cullen and Whitlock."

A cold chill entered the room as a man Jenks presumed was Client One stood in the doorway. He was beautiful, pale and blonde - in a way that Jenks considered nearly inhuman. In fact, his mere presence seemed to exude a strange kind if dark aura, hanging oppressively over the occupants of the room, filling them with dread. Jenks could feel his fear rising within mere seconds of being in the same room as him.

"Mr. Jasper."

Client One gave no response to the greeting, mostly continuing to observe Jenks like he was something to eat. "One of your hopefuls?"

"Yes sir." Mr Edwards shivered yet again as the dark aura flexed, retracting and expanding again, each contracting filling Jenks and Edwards alike with more and more with terror.

"Let's hope this one is better than the last." He gave a dark smile, his teeth sharp and gleaming in the darkened room. Client One - Jasper - gave off a further aura of malice and his eyes shone feverishly in the dark.

"Please sit Mr Jasper."

Again, Mr Edwards was ignored.

"I don't care where you graduated from," Client One started, fixing a frenzied gaze upon Jenks'. "I don't care how smart you are, how old you are, how long you've been working here for. You are here because you can do a passable job. What I want to know is can you keep quiet?"

Jenks spoke quietly, the fear spiking suddenly. "As silent as the grave." He already regretted his choice of words.

Client One gave that terrible smile. "We'll see."

oOo

Two weeks later Jenks was promoted. None of the other candidates envied him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might write a third chapter for this, but it probably won't be too long. Please read and review and tell me if you think I should add a third chapter xx**

Jenks continued to meet with Client One multiple times over the next few years. As Edwards had said, he always used the name Jasper but his surname was a little more flexible. At the minute it was Cullen. Flexible Jenks could work with. That's what he was paid to do.

Jenks usually managed to go three of four years without seeing hide nor hair of his most traumatic client, but sometimes, the times he dreaded, it was sooner than that; and on those occasions Mr Jasper always seemed so cold and stiff. Sometimes he'd hear of brutal murders in the direction from which Mr Jasper had driven from and he spend his evening wondering which ones Mr Jasper was responsible for.

It was a usual day when his white phone rang - the usual daily clients, the less usual weekly ones. This particular phone didn't ring often - only in emergencies - and more often than not Client One was involved in those. He sighed. It was about time for the visit. Not quite of course - Mr Jasper would hate being predictable. That would imply that Jenks was beginning to feel comfortable in his presence.

He sat rigidly in his chair, bracing himself for the mere phone call, a precaution many in his line of work would've considered unnecessary. After all who could kill you via phone call? It was much better to focus on the clients you were dealing with in person. They were the ones that could kill you.

But Jenks knew that Client One would manage it, if simply by giving him a heart attack.

So when his caller - Max something or other - told him that there was a young lady asking to meet with him he sighed in relief. How like one of those idiots to get him worked up over nothing - it was like he paid them to be idiots. Perhaps he should invest in some better staff? After all it would be his staff that gave him the heart attacks, before Mr Jasper managed to succeed.

He hadn't really listened to the rest of the conversation, except for a brief moment of panic hoping she wasn't actually police. It wasn't until her name had been mentioned that he jumped and grabbed onto his desk to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

"Cullen?" Please don't let him have said Cullen.

He'd said Cullen.

But he wasn't dealing with Mr Jasper. How odd. Curiously odd. He'd never heard of a Bella Cullen before and was suspicious but he wasn't going to question her - not when she could be related the Client One and if she was half as formidable as Mr Jasper then Jenks would be dead within the week if he tried.

oOo

He'd had time to route around in his cupboard for a bottle of brandy and take a decent drink before collapsing in his chair and mentally preparing himself for whatever this new Cullen could throw at him. Undoubtedly, she couldn't be as bad as Mr Jasper, but one could never know - particularly not with Cullens.

After pressing the intercom the allow his secretary to let her up, he'd been horrified to learn she was already here - and she'd been kept _waiting_.

They were all dead.

oOo

As it turned out, Bella Cullen (Mr Edward's bride) was somewhere on the road to one of his normal clients. She was pale and still and exuded danger like a visible haze, but she'd smiled without baring her pointed teeth; although Jenks had still seen them, remarkably without her (quite literally) pointing out their sharpness; and although his instincts went into hyper drive the second she walked in, she hadn't given him the urge the dive under the table for the next three years, until her next visit.

For a Cullen, that was quite refreshing. Indeed, it was positively unexpected.

Ms Bella had seemed to actively want to put him at ease, presumably the protect her daughter - who looked extremely like both her and the descriptions of the rest of her family.

It was such a shame - he quite liked Ms Bella, but she seemed almost too soft for the lives Mr Jasper lived. He had clients that would be terrified to be in the same room as her of course, but Mr Jasper was in a different league all together

He only hoped that the little girl wasn't being kidnapped. One of his weak spots was for children. Perhaps he would be able to gather up the courage to ask her the next time they met.

Perhaps.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter of Client One! Considering when I started this I'm proud... Please read and review xx**

He drove up to The Pacifico, sweaty hands clutching the wheel tightly to stop them from trembling. Even though Ms Bella didn't seem as formidable as her brother-in-law, it would be unwise of him to forget she was a Cullen - not that he'd most likely manage that. The Pacifico was a favourite place for him to meet with clients because it was both discrete and public; well hidden enough for him not to be caught in the middle of one of his less legal transactions and used to his kind of clients, but public enough to reduce to fear of angering his clients in a public space. After all, they couldn't kill him over dinner - particularly not one this expensive.

He let the valet park to car, looking at his watch and seeing that he was slightly early. He only hoped that he'd been early enough - on the day Jenks had met Ms Bella she'd seemed fine with being kept waiting. But she was a Cullen - and it wouldn't be wise for him to forget that, neither for his heart nor his health. Jenks did not wish to push his luck.

As his misfortunes would have it, when he gave his name he was told that the other member of his party was already seated - and _waiting_.

He strolled forwards at a faster pace and found Ms Bella at his usual table, warming her hands in the firelight, a gesture that made her seem more human - whatever she may be. She looked beautiful, in a nude coloured cocktail dress, but the beauty was other-worldly, unsettling and he could see her teeth glint in the firelight just as Mr Jasper's did; and her eyes gleamed in the reflection of the darkness, something red hiding behind the brown.

Ms Bella shook his hand, firmly, but did not attempt to crush the fingers as Mr Jasper would've done in a truly foul mood. That was good then, for whatever reason she was here, she was not angry - not yet. (And if Jenks could have it se wouldn't be angry until well after she left.) Jenks couldn't help but draw the comparisons between Ms Bella and Mr Jasper, and what they did.

Client One's every move was designed to keep Jenks aware he was prey - and both of them knew that. He was dark and menacing and Jenks hated every moment that they were in the same room together because it meant another moment under the influence of the uncontrollable fear, and a lack of control was something Jenks had learnt to lose in the first round of this job.

Bella, on the other hand, seemed like Miss Sweetness and Light, particularly when compared to Client One. She too appeared to be a formidable threat but a constrained one. She alerted you to the fact that she was dangerous through her unconscious mannerisms and your survival instincts, not through any specific action or speech. In fact, she seemed positively naive as far as the Cullens were concerned. Jenks liked her far more than Mr Jasper.

They got straight down the business and he handed over the papers straight away, hoping she wasn't a plant but knowing the answer already. She took the pages and flicked through them absently, almost as if she was unsure what she was looking for. When she reached her daughter's photo she paused slightly and twitched her thumb as though to rub it over the picture before remembering where she was and catching herself.

Ms Bella looked at the photos for a moment longer before stowing them in her bag and asking a few general questions about the quality if work as she handed over the fee. It was twice what he'd expected and Jenks had a fleeting thought of what Client One would do if he found out that Ms Bella was giving Jenks large sums of money for things he'd paid a much lower price for. The idea didn't bear thinking about. He immediately tried to hand some of the money back but was stopped by Ms Bella's insistence that he take it. He deliberated for a second considering the pros and cons. Mr Jasper could find out he was bring over paid and do something drastic. Or Ms Bella could take offence to his refusal to take the money and react negatively. He decided to take the money - Ms Bella was both insistent and the more immediate threat, as well as seeming the type to defend him to her brother-in-law should any troubles arise.

The only question he had left to ask her was about the little girl. But how to go about it?

He started off complimenting both her and her daughter, knowing she would see straight through it but hoping it would soften her up anyway. Her immediate answer was not to rip his head off so he was grateful at the minute. But he didn't know how long that would last. He was wading into dangerous territory now.

Luckily, Ms Bella didn't seem overly offended by his admittedly rude questioning - he would not normally treat any customer like that, never mind a Cullen - but his normal criminal clients did not often involve children in their needs (in his day job, however, there were plenty of children). In fact, she seemed quite pleased to be discussing her little girl, who appeared to be the apple of her eye. He only hoped her would offend her with his next question.

He did. She seemed genuinely horrified at the thought of kidnapping her daughter and taking the little girl away from her father, an idea that reassured the worried Jenks, guessing that whilst she may be a Cullen, her daughter was in safe hands. And he could even talk to Client One about this. Ms Bella left, as was usual for Cullens, before dinner, abandoning Jenks alone by the fireplace.

Whilst he much preferred dealing with Ms Bella over Client One, if he ever saw either of them again it would be too soon.


End file.
